Talking Man to Man
by TheTeleporter
Summary: Kurt visits Genosha for a very special request: A talk. Oneshot for now, may become a story if requested.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! Thanks to all of those who have reviewed stories, wherever you all are! So, this is going to a oneshot, unless I have enough requests for another chapter, and please give me some ideas for new stories, no matter what category or series! Now, onto the story!**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kurt materialized in front of Magneto's door in Genosha, as he has a request for the master of magnetism himself. He tried to calm down, which he did after a couple of minutes. As he was about to knock on the door, Magneto opened it, unaware of the mutant  
at first. It was when he heard breathing that he became self aware and struck a defensive pose, ready for the intruder to strike.

" _If you wish to challenge me, Wagner, then you should have had Charles to Leave me a message. However, I will fight if I must."_ He was caught off guard when he heard a nervous chuckle. Magneto narrowed his eyes at the opponent, attempting to  
figure out this man's strategy. **What are you planning, Wagner?**

Kurt was rubbing the back of neck in nervousness. " _Nein, nein. I came not to fight, but to talk. Man to man, you know?"_

Magneto looked at the blue man in front of him, not knowing what to say. " _What is your bargain, Wagner?"_ He crossed his arms to make himself look more intimidating, which wasn't working with Kurt over there. " _I am a man with a schedule, and believe it or not, I don't have a mind completely set on world domination."_

Kurt laughed at the small joke. " _Well believe me, the X-men vouldn't haff let me come here had I told zem vhere I vas going_."

 _Eric's eyes widened. "So you mean that the others have no idea where you went?"_ Kurt nodded. _"Well, I'll be damned."_ He sighed. He extended a hand, signaling for Kurt to stand next to hime. " _Would you walk with me then? You wanted to talk, correct?"_ Kurt  
nodded. " _Alright, let us proceed._ " Kurt walked to Magneto's side, and started to talk.

" _Vell, you know zat Vanda and I haff been seeing each ozzer more and more often, correct?"_ Eric nodded, not seeing where this was going. But played along, clinging on to every word that came out. " _And you approve of zis?"_ Eric stopped.  
He was expecting something else, like 'Why would you take over the world?' or 'Would you consider a truce to help live peacefully with humanity?' but not this. He didn't see any harm in his daughter's and Kurt's relationship. Eric sighed. _"Kurt, as long as my daughter is happy, then I am happy as well. The fact that she is dating my enemy bugs me, but there is no harm in it, now please, continue."_ Kurt  
nodded respectfully. _"So, I haff been meaning to ask her zis, but I wanted to run it by you, first."_ Eric nodded, impressed that he would ask for his guidance. " _Please Kurt, go on."_ _"I vant to marry her, sir. I haff ze ring and everyzing, all I need is your approval."_

Eric was shocked. And proud, but his mind drew a blank. Never in a million years would a man come close to being serious with Wanda. But he was proud. Even if he and the mutant beside him were enemies, he was sure that he and Kurt could work out a truce  
that was in between them.

Kurt, on the other hand, was anxious to hear his sworn enemy's reply. T He had no idea that he could make it this far without passing out in nervousness. He had prayed that Magneto could accept Kurt for who he was, and not an enemy. Kurt almost fainted  
when he heard Magneto's Word.

 _"Kurt. While I think that it is a unique request, I will allow it."_ He heard Kurt's breath of relief. " _Just as a reminder…"_ He grabbed kurt's collar and shoved him into a wall and held him there, shocking Kurt to the core. _"Wanda is my daughter. If I catch you disrespecting her, abusing her, or letting her get abused by other, I will kill you or castrate you. Do you understand me, Wagner?"_ Kurt  
nodded weakly.

Kurt stood up straight, regained his composure, and spoke strongly to Eric. _"Sir, I vill not ever touch her vith any horrible intentions. I vill treat her with the respect she deserves, and I vill be zere for her no matter vhat."_ Eric  
smiled slightly. " _anything else, Wagner?"_ Eric asked, not knowing what to expect next.

" _I love her. Zat's vhy I plan to treat her like a proper individual."_ Eric smiled brightly now. This boy that he has been fighting against and watching (Raven's request) is a man now, and he was proud to call him a son in law. He may be an enemy,  
but that aside they were both men talking to one another. Magneto embraced Kurt, tears forming in his eyes. " _Kurt?"_ the blue mutant raised an eyebrow. " _Call me Eric."_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day, Wanda was to meet with Kurt at the X-Mansion. As she walked onto the property, a couple of blue hands covered her eyes. " _guess who?"_ An accented voice questioned. " _Kurt, the colour blue is a dead giveaway."_ She teased him  
playfully. Kurt stood there, pretending to think. _"Ah, but—"_ _"Beast's hands are also blue, but his are bigger."_ She looked like a kid in a candy store looking at the expression on Kurt's face. Before they teleported,  
she whispered n his ear " _I win, Kurti,"_

They reappeared in the rec room, where everybody was, as was planned by Kurt. They all noticed Kurt when he cleared his throat. " _Now, you're all probably vondering why I called you in today?"_ Everyone nodded, which was a subtle invite for him  
to continue. " _Vell…"_ He noticed Magneto outside the window, nodding for him to proceed. Kurt slightly nodded back and looked at the other. " _Vanda, you and I haff dated for a year now, correct?"_ Wanda nodded, confused on what was going  
on. " _And I just have a teeny tiny request for you."_ Everyone was confused now. What was he talking about?

Kurt looked Wanda in the eyes and continued, kneeling down. " _Vanda, I love you more zan anyzing in ze vorld. I vould give up everyzing for you, and I vould do anyzing for you."_ He subtly took out a box with his tail, while every female in the  
room covered their mouths with their hands, and for all of the guys to gasp. Meanwhile, Kurt just kept his eyes into Wanda's, and continued. " _All I vant you to do, is to become my partner in crime, the vind under my vings."_ He presented the  
box to Wanda, causing her to cover her own mouth with her hands. _"Vanda Maximoff, ze Scarlett Vitch, Vill you marry me?"_

The room was deathly quiet.

Not even a shatter of glass could deter the people in the room, their attention on the duo in front of them.

Wanda let out a breath that she had no idea she had been holding _. She looked Kurt in the eyes, smiled and said:_

"YES!"

The couple kissed in happiness, and Kurt looked at the window, only to see Eric nod and mouth one word: _Congratulations._ Eric flew away after that, so no one would see him. Kurt smiled, knowing that he was happy once again.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **So, how was it? Please read and review, and let me know what you think! Also, let me know if there should be another chapter!**

 _For your literary entertainment— TT_


	2. authour note

**Heyo! TheTeleporter here! I need a moment to talk to the readers about something that has been on my mind a lot. So, before you all roll your eyes and click the back button to a different story, please hear me out.**

 **Well, I know that my stories don't receive a lot of feedback. Hell, I know that there aren't a lot of people who are quite interested in my fics at all; However, I am truly grateful of all of the reviewers, followers, and favourites that I receive on my stories. You guys are what keep me going, and every review swells me up with pride, letting me know that I can write something that seems to be worth your time.**

 **Like I said before, I don't receive much feedback, but it is very much appreciated, and you guys rock!**

 **Thank you all for your time reading, and reviewing, and I will see you guys on the other side.**

 **And as a final note to conclude this authour's note:**

 **For your literary entertainment** **—** **TT**


End file.
